This invention relates to a boxing game machine provided with opposing boxer dummies.
A known game machine provided with opposing boxer dummies is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-307487. In this game machine, the base ends of rotatable arms are mounted on the shoulders of the respective boxer dummies, and the rotatable arms are rotated by the extension and contraction of an extension mechanism. The extension mechanism is connected with a pumping mechanism in gloves via air supply pipes. When a player simulates a boxing action while holding the gloves, the rotatable arms move accordingly to punch and/or defend.
In the above game machine, although the boxer dummies can punch or defend by operating the gloves, the posture of the dummies is basically fixed all the time. It is not possible to move the dummies themselves to the left or right and to change the facing directions of the dummies. As a result, the simulated boxing game lacks movements.
The trunk of the dummy automatically swings to the left and right when the punch is given in the above game machine. However, this swinging action is only performed in synchronism with the punching action, and the posture of the dummy cannot be controlled at the player's free will. Further, a manufacturing cost of this game machine is relatively high because of a complicated mechanism to cause the swinging action upon the punching action.